


Short Stories - New Years, Same Me - Wattpad

by Mango1910



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not revised, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango1910/pseuds/Mango1910
Summary: HI I wrote this in 2015 on wattpad good luck





	Short Stories - New Years, Same Me - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know why you're here, but thanks if you are! This is the first thing I'm posting on here because why not post a thing I wrote multiple years ago for watt pad at like 2 in the morning??? I haven't revised it since then so it's probably (read: definitely) got some space for improvement.

It was 1 am, on January 1st. It was new years day.

Not a single creature was stirring, or feeling dismay.

Except for one girl, who you might learn,

for a better her she did not yearn.

She pulled her blanket close, and smacked her chapped lips.

As she ate her chips,

she thought of all the things that people would do.

From working out,  to learning the kazoo.

"All this new year, new me stuff is crap! " she said with a face.

"This year, I say new year, same me! Maybe even worse!" And on her face was not a drop of disgrace.

So she slept soundly with this new resolution.

To make none at all was her solution.

Except, that's not what happened at all!

This girl, you see, had a shit sleep schedule.

And that was the story, of January 1st.


End file.
